You Are My Reason to Die
"You're my best friend." "R-Really?" "I don't know what I'd do without you." "Well, I'll always stay with you!" Author's Note: '''This story is ''very''' personal to me, so please be as respectful as you can! The Blurb Chisa is lonely, and Kat is welcoming. What could go wrong, when these two form a friendship in the heart of East SunClan? Nothing, right? one - ante ''There are five sectors of SunClan. The centre is where the council lives, and makes the rules that control the forest, and keep the citizens safe. Expecting and nursing mothers, and their kits, live in the central sector as well, as it is the most well defended. Elders have their own den near council headquarters. The other four sectors take up the rest of the territory that SunClan owns. '' ''To the north, at the base of the mountains, is North SunClan. If you are a warrior at heart, then this is where you will live and train. Only the toughest can survive in their harsh conditions. If you are meant for North SunClan, however, you will excel. Off towards the moor and the cliffs is West SunClan. Mentors of all walks of life come from here. Those who are meant to teach rise from these open grounds. Sometimes, a particularly gifted mentor will became an advisor to the council. Down by the river is South SunClan. These cats are the hunters that feed this mighty Clan. While North SunClan's job is to protect, South SunClan's is even more important. So many cats look down on South SunClan, but without them, we would all be starving under the sun. And finally, in the heart of the forest, is East SunClan. East SunClan is... different. Many cats come here, hunters, mentors, and fighters alike, to become the very best. Only East SunClan cats can even dream of becoming council members. They are the most highly regarded, among the five sectors, because of the cats that they produce. "Where are you from, Mom?" Chisa flicked her ears, casting a glare at her sister. Viva never let their mother finish the story, and to this day, Chisa still had no idea how it ended. Her mother purred, "I am from West SunClan. However, do not let that discourage you from choosing the sector that you want in your heart. I will always support you, no matter where you choose to go." Chisa asked, "What if we don't know what we want to be?" Her mother replied, "That's fine. You don't have to know what you want to be now, you're just a kit. And if you ever decide that you don't like the sector you've chosen, you can always switch to a different one." "Thank goodness..." Chisa murmured. Her brother, Nile, mewed, "I want to follow you. Being a mentor sounds important, and I want to help SunClan remain strong." Her mother chuckled, "That's very noble of you. But there's no need to save the Clan yet, okay?" "Okay," he replied. Viva jumped in, "Will you tell us the story about the war again?" Her mother sighed, "Very well. But this will be your last story before bed." "Awww!" two - apo The morning of the aptitude test, Chisa was terrified. She shook in her fur, as her mother groomed her. "Stop squirming," her mother hissed, "I want all three of you to look perfect for the test." Viva groaned, "But why? It's just a test! Nobody will see us, except the one administrating it. If you're going to groom us, then groom us for the ceremony." Niles mewed, "Don't tell her that!" Her mother chuckled, "Now, now. I merely want the three of you to look presentable for the administrator." Chisa, Niles, and Viva groaned. Once all three of them were deeped presentable by their mother, she led them out of their section of the nursery, and towards a giant rock. A brown and white dappled she-cat was standing in front them. "Good morning, Ember," the she-cat said, "Have you brought your kits here for the aptitude test?" Their mother nodded, "Indeed I am. Are you ready?" The she-cat replied, "Yes. You're the first queen to come by today, you know?" "Really?" their mother said, "I could have sworn that Silverclaw would have been here as soon as the sun came up." The brown and white she-cat chuckled, "No, I haven't seen her yet. Greetings, my name is Mossnose. I will be administrating the aptitude test." "Hello, Mossnose," the three of them chorused. Mossnose mewed, "Which one of you three is the oldest?" "Niles is," their mother said. Mossnose nodded, "Then he will be tested first. Follow me, Niles." Niles followed Mossnose into the rock through a small crack. Chisa and Viva sat together quietly, until the two returned. Niles' chest was puffed out. Mossnose mewed, "Who was the second born?" "That would be Chisa." Chisa trotted after Mossnose into the crack of the rock. Mossnose led her through a dirt tunnel, into a large stone cavern. "Is this where the test takes place?" Chisa asked. Mossnose averred, "Indeed it is. There will be three parts of the aptitude test, and at the end, I will tell you what sector you are aligned with." Chisa asked, "What... if I fit into more than one sector?" Mossnose chuckled, "That's perfectly normal. Some cats have aptitude for all sectors, some only for one, and all in between. And you can choose to join any sector you'd like at the ceremony." Thank goodness. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Personal Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Non-Dangan Ronpa